


Lefou’s Choice

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou makes a choice during the exiling of the Villains
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 15





	Lefou’s Choice

She had expected there to be disturbances while the condemned were being herded onto the island. Several of the others she had spoken with had spoken of how cruel and violent their enemies had been and the idea of them going quietly had been laughable at best. And yet this wasn’t the kind of disturbance Belle had been expecting to see when she turned to the sound of shouting.

“What is happening?” she ordered, holding herself up straight as she stepped towards the struggling figures.

One of the soldiers pulled back, throwing up a quick salute to her. “Your highness! We were almost finished when this man pushed his way through!”

“To get away?”

“Non, to get in!”

Belle frowned at that and turned to see who the guard spoke of. “Lefou?” she asked in surprise.

The man stood pressed to the side of another, holding his hand tightly as he looked defiantly at the guards standing around them. He turned at the sound of Belle’s voice and he seemed to sigh in relief when he saw her. “Belle! Tell them to stand down!” he cried.

She made a dismissive gesture with her hands, stepping forward as the soldiers stepped back to let her through. She looked at the man whose hand Lefou held, frowning as she tried to place a name with the face. He was blushing, his head bowed as he stared down at the ground, unable to meet her gaze. “Who..?”

Stanley. That was his name. Stanley. One of the men who had followed Gaston and laid hands on her father to try and send him to the asylum. He was younger compared to the others; it was doubtful he had been old enough to serve in the war with Gaston but that had not stopped him from drawing a sword against the castle’s inhabitants when Gaston told him to. A boy pretending to be a man was still as dangerous when holding a weapon.

“I’m not leaving him.”

Lefou’s words snapped Belle from her thoughts. She blinked and looked back at him. “Lefou, you weren’t labeled a Villain. There’s no reason for you to be here,” she said.

“I’m staying with him,” Lefou said again, adjusting his grip on Stanley’s hand. He locked their fingers together, looking at the other. “Wherever Stanley goes, I go.”

“ _Tu n’as pas à faire ça,_ ” Stanley whispered.

“Non, but I want to.”

“Lefou…” Stanley fell silent when the older man shook his head, blushing a little at his determination.

“You want to go to the Isle with him?” Belle asked, her voice softening in understanding. “I cannot change his sentence. He was sentenced to the Isle with the others.”

“I know. I’m going with him,” Lefou said. 

“What do you want us to do, your highness?”

She could only sigh, offering Lefou a sad smile. “Let them go. They’re not forcing their way into Auradon so there’s no reason to bother them.”

***

The rock shattered the window with a loud crash. Glass shards fell all over the floor, glittering in the sunlight. There was muffled laughter and the sound of hands clapping together, a few belches here and there.

The front door slammed open and one of the occupants of the small house came out wielding a sword. He still had his victory rolls after all of these years, although his hair was now streaked in silver and white, wrinkles at his eyes and mouth. “Voyous! Come back here!” Stanley shouted after the two figures making their retreat. He would have chased after them if not for the hand taking hold of his arm to still him. “Chouchou,” he sighed.

“Gaston’s twins again?” Lefou asked.

“Oui.”

“Let them go back to their father.”

“But..!”

Lefou shrugged and smiled at Stanley sadly. He placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him on the lips in fondness. “They can’t help who their father is,” he said.

Stanley huffed but nodded, sheathing his sword at last. “Oui, I suppose not.” He pressed his forehead to Lefou’s and smiled sadly as he tenderly nuzzled him. “You are far too forgiving, my husband.”

“It’s why I am here with you,” Lefou reminded him with a soft chuckle.

“I know. Sometimes I wonder when you’ll wake up and regret your decision. You could be living in Auradon doing whatever you wanted instead of being stuck on this island with me. Maybe you could have even learned how that internet or televixion thing worked!”

“I think it’s called television.”

“Whatever.”

“Papas?” The two looked up and over to where the broken glass had fallen. The young boy Lefou had taken in and raised as a son held up a brush and full dustbin. “I think I got most of it,” he said.

“Bon! Merci for the help,” Lefou said with a nod. He looked back at Stanley and smiled, stroking his cheek with a warm palm. “I will never regret choosing this. I will never regret choosing _you,_ my love. Never forget that.”

Stanley smiled sadly, taking Lefou’s hand into both of his own before pressing his lips to Lefou’s knuckles in a kiss of reverence. “I won’t,” he softly promised.


End file.
